E-commerce and other web-based activities often involve one party verifying the identity of another party. Verification may be performed in different ways. In one instance, an Internet Certification Authority or Certificate Authority may issue a digital certificate that contains credential information to aid a person or business in on-line transactions. However, this type of approach may require the different parties to perform advanced cryptographic operations. It may also necessitate storage of sensitive information beyond what would normally be required for day to day work, or otherwise involve additional managerial or resource overhead that is inefficient or cumbersome. Thus, this type of approach may not be feasible for certain parties, whether they are individuals, small businesses or other entities.